Life without You
by L-Treat
Summary: Len, an orphan, keeps having weird dreams... of a tower, of a song, of a twin... a twin! And why does a girl always call out to him at the most random times? Based on ' Synchronicity .' I have really bad naming sense... Hope you can live with it for now! ...I'm sorry this story is complete yet incomplete... SORRYY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first story which isn't extremely based on a song :D  
And since its the first it might seem lame... its in the working so keep on reading**

**Please Review ^^**

* * *

_A princess died  
Twins are born  
The kingdom lied  
Their hearts were torn_

* * *

Life without You

I could hear him call me every night, so I would call back to him every night. Could he hear me too? We're connected yet we've never seen each other. Why is that?

"Nee, Mama, Why can I hear him? Why does he call to me?"

She would never reply. Always, she would always smile and leave me be.

"Nee, Mama, Why can't I leave? Why must I stay here?"

She never replied. Forever, forever I stayed.

That was what I always thought; Here forever, for someone, for something… but what?

* * *

She never replied. Not once. Why was that? Couldn't she hear my desperate pleas? We're connected yet you never replied. Why was that?

"Nee, Papa, Why won't she reply? Doesn't she hear me?"

He would never reply. Always, he would smile and leave me be.

"Nee, Papa, When will I leave? Do I have to leave?"

He would simply smile and tell me, "Soon… soon my little boy, soon."

But when was soon? Why must I leave? Leaving for the sake of someone, for something… but what?

* * *

Chapter 1- Gemini

"Len… Len!"

"Hmm?"

My sight was blurry, my hearing was groggy. Where was I again?

"Len, wake up!"

I sat up, looking for the voice which had called to me.

"What…?"

My eyes slowly adjusted to her face. Greenish-blue eyes and the smell of leeks…

"Miku? Is that you?"

"Len you idiot, of course it's Miku. Get ready for the next class already."

Ah… That's right… I was here, in my favourite spot. My favourite napping spot I should add. The sun was always here and the grass was soft and it was far enough so that the disturbing noises of school wouldn't reach me. It was here where that dream reached me… a dream of what again?

"Stop leaving banana peels around here. Jeez, you stupid brother why are you so messy?"

Hatsune Miku, self proclaimed sister of me, Kagamine Len. Well, she is my sister, my stepsister. I'll never accept her though. She stinks of leeks. Kagamine is my maiden name by the way.

"You always stink of bananas Len; take a shower when you get home ok?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Len…"

_Len-nii!_

My blood froze. I know that voice.

"Who's there?!" I almost shouted the question.

"Len, what's wrong?"

Silence. The all too familiar voice faded from my memory.

"It's nothing…"

**DING DONG…**

Class had yet again begun. I gathered my books and started to walk away.

"Len! Stop isolating yourself from people. Miku is worried about you."

Third person, like always, Miku would always speak in third person.

I just gave her a smirk and continued walking. Friends? The word doesn't exist in my vocabulary. The only people I know are either bullies or annoying. And smiling? I'm pretty sure I've long forgotten what the point if such an action is for.

"Hey look, its shota boy."

Like always, I tried ignoring them but Mikuo and his gang never left a target untouched.

"Listen here pretty boy."

Before I knew it, the one named Gakupo had me in the air by collar and Mikuo was standing next to me.

"Even though you are now my little brother and such, stop leaving your bananas everywhere."

Yep, this evil guy was my older stepbrother; the exact opposite of Miku.

"Oh yeah? Well stop leaving your leeks everywhere."

As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to turn back time. All hell broke loose when Mikuo realised what I had said. Upon his command, Gakupo pinned me to the wall and Mikuo punched me, hard. I felt the pain spread from my cheek to the rest of my face.

"Don't ever insult the leeks."

Gakupo released me and I fell to the ground. I sat there holding my cheek and could taste blood in my mouth. Heh… So that guy was weak to leeks eh?

_Len-nii, are you ok?_

I felt the colour fade from my face. R-rii… who? Why did this girl's voice sound so familiar?

_Len-nii can you hear me?_

I saw a dark room of nothing but a telescope. A telescope?

_That's the constellation called 'Gemini' Len._

_Ehh? Gemini?_

I saw a young boy looking through the telescope… wait… me?

_That's right, Gemini. It's the zodiac symbol for twins._

_Twins? Like me and – _

And with that, the image faded away. Like me and who? Twins?

_A princess died  
Twins were born  
The kingdom lied  
Their hearts were torn_

The all too familiar song ran through my head. What was all of this about twins? I sat there, continuously ignoring the bell which signified the end of school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As I continued planning the story line, I realised this story is actually slightly based off ~Synchronicity~...  
Well hope you enjoy the second chapter ^^**

* * *

It had already been two years since the voice last called. Was he still calling? Why couldn't I hear him? Weren't we connected? Weren't we?

"Nee, Mama, why hasn't he called? Why did he stop?"

She would simply smile and say, "Be still my princess, it time is almost here."

"Nee, Mama, Why am I a princess? Why must I be one?"

She would always hug me tightly after I asked that. She would hold onto me and sob. The time had come for that someone, for that time but for what?

* * *

Chapter 2- The twin named Rin

"Miku! Mikuo! Len! Breakfast!"

Great, more leeks… there is something about this family and leeks.

"Len, I know you're new to this family and all but please get used to our way of life, ok?"

The over-caring mother…

"You better get used to them."

The annoying father…

"That's right, little brother."

The stuck up brother who was too similar to the father…

"Mikuo! Don't be mean to Len."

And the caring sister who was too similar to the mother…

This family was too weird for my taste and the weirdest one since the other five. I really wanted to get out of here quick like I did with all the other families.

"Nice to be here… Thank you for the food…"

I slowly began to eat. How does this chopstick thing work again? I watched the rest of the family pick up their food expertly with such utensils. Mikuo, however, was obviously using his hands.

"Len, do you not how to use chopsticks? Miku will teach you."

That annoying use of third person… I hated it all. This family, the other families, this world, I hated it; every last little thing.

_Len-nii!_

That voice again. I must have done something wrong because the whole family was staring at me.

"Len is something wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

_Len-nii save me!_

I almost fell off my chair. Scratch that, I did fall off my chair.

"Len! Are you ok? Miku will help you."

I waved her hand away and tried my best to avoid eye contact.

"I think I'll skip breakfast today."

"Hatsune Len, behave or I will–"

"My name is Kagamine Len, Kagamine. Got it?"

Ignoring further comments, I walked up to my room and drowned in my own solitude.

_Look, the stars are playing with each other. See?_

_Gemini… Twins? Like me and… me and Ri–_

Like me and who? Why did the voices always stop there?

_Like me and Rin right?_

My heart stopped. Rin?

_Yes, like you and Rin; our Kagamine twins._

Twins? That had to be impossible. I was an only child by law, an only child… right? To my surprise, tears started falling out onto the floor. Wait, these were my tears. I haven't cried since… since that day. Wait… What day exactly? Why did I have so many unanswered questions? I tried to think about my past but up to when I was introduced to everyone in the orphanage I remembered nothing. Why couldn't I remember my past? My family? Or this Rin? Why?

The sudden knocks on the door broke my train of thought. I looked around my almost empty room. It was consisted of a desk and my bed with yellow bed covers. Most of the room was covered in boxes, still to be opened and unpacked but I knew I wouldn't be here long. It was the same with all the other families. How could this one be any different? I ignored the continuous knocking and grabbed a banana off my desk. I slowly unpeeled the skin off the banana and listened to Miku's high voice break the silence.

"Len, we're going to the mall. Stay here and mind the house ok?"

I grunted. At least it would give me something to do.

"Fine."

I waited until I heard the last of her footsteps leave the stairs. I heard the random giggling and snide comments the family made at each other. Finally, after the slamming of the door and a 'Bye Len,' silence yet again took over. It was almost deafening but I had been a while since I had some alone time. This gave me a chance to properly think and try to recall my forgotten past.

_A princess died  
Twins were born  
The kingdom lied  
Their hearts were torn_

I found myself murmuring and even singing the sinister song I first heard just the day before. What was the true meaning of such a song? By twins did they mean me and this Rin? A princess died? I felt myself drifting off into the world beyond my eyes…

_Len-nii! Len-nii save me!_

_Rin! Give back Rin you thief!_

_Len stay back! No! Please don't hurt him…please don't hurt my boy. Len get back here! Len!_

_Hmph, if we find you trying to kidnap the princess you will suffer the consequences._

_Please! Don't take Rin away! No!_

_A princess died  
Twins were born  
The kingdom lied  
Their hearts were torn…_

_Nooo! Rin! Rin… why?_

I woke up with a start. I was in a house… with a family… with Rin… Rin! She was taken away by the man clothed in armour and he was wearing a crest of red a white… A crest which consisted of a red cross and a pure white dove… A dove which was bleeding from having its wings cut off…

_A princess died  
Twins were born  
The kingdom lied  
Their hearts were torn_

No! The melody repeated itself like a recurring nightmare which would never end. No! Rin! Rin… I fell back onto my bed listening to myself repeating her name over and over again. All the while the horrible rhyme repeated itself again and again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: After re-reading my work I realised the last two chapters were really repetitive... Well hope you enjoy the next chapter...**

* * *

It had begun. Was all the time I had spent there for this? Was it? Why did they take away Mama? Why was she crying? Why hasn't anyone answered my questions? Why?

* * *

Chapter 3- It finally begins

It has already been a week since the voices first entered my head. I was trying my best to get this family to ditch with no avail; instead, they seemed to want me to stay more and more…

"Le-e-n! Get downstairs already! We're going to the library."

I shuffled downstairs, my feet kicking the carpet and ripping the fibres. As soon as I got downstairs, Mikuo bumped into me. I saw him snicker and quickly move away; obviously he had done that on purpose.

"Leek Freak," I muttered under my breath, making sure he didn't hear me.

I turned to see Miku's grin as she waved a white card in our faces.

"Mum and Dad let us go by ourselves to day! Let's stop by the ice-cream shop later ok?"

"If you say so Miku…"

"Yay!"

Mikuo obviously cared a lot about Miku, one of those stubborn brothers who were too afraid to admit they really did. At least that was one good thing about Mikuo.

"We're going! Bye Mum, Dad!"

"Have fun!"

As the door closed, I looked at what we were wearing. I guess it was pretty average. Miku was wearing a white T-shirt and a greenish cardigan and a mini-skirt which matched her cardigan whilst Mikuo wore a black T-shirt with a complicated dark green design I think you call a 'wordle'… It consisted mainly of words like 'LEEKS' and 'MUSIC' and other words that described him. Where did he even find a shirt which said 'LEEKS' on it in the first place? His outfit was finished off with jeans and a black and green belt. I, however, was simply wearing a plain chequered yellow and orange shirt, complimented with grey cargos.

The trip to the library was not a long one but all the same Mikuo complained about having to walk there. Listening to the Hatsunes argue, I realised how alone I was but I guess that it should be natural for someone like me. I gazed at the trees and watched the red and orange leaves fall to the ground .It was as if dancing around the tree trunk would be like their final goodbye to the world. Autumn… eh? I guess it was a nice season with my favourite colours being around more and all.

As I stared blindly at the trees, I didn't notice Mikuo sneak up behind me…

"Gotcha!"

In the time of about three seconds, he had me by the neck and was softly punching my head.

"Oi!"

"Cheer up stupid brother, if you're upset you'll make Miku feel sad too."

"…Right…"

Hatsune Mikuo, one minute annoying the next helpful… I really don't know what was wrong with this kid. I guess he only turns really evil when I either insult leeks or leave bananas everywhere.

"Hey! We're here already!"

I looked up to see the colourful door to the library. Kids from the primary school not far from here we're invited to paint the entrance with rainbows and whatever they liked. I had to admit it was very… colourful. On entering the library, Miku rushed to the cooking section. Most likely things to do with leeks… I watched Mikuo trail after her. When they had disappeared from my sight, I went to research things about hearing voices and stuff. I felt really stupid but I had to know what they meant. Nothing, after twenty long minutes I found nothing. I walked along the rows of books when a red hardcover caught my eye. It had no label and looked really old. The only words on the cover were on the back and as I read it I could feel my legs turn to jelly…

_A princess died  
Twins were born  
The kingdom lied  
Their hearts were torn_

I turned the pages and began to read. Each word I read cleared my mind and I tried to absorb as much information as I could.

_According to legend, every year, a princess must be sacrificed to the dragon which lived in the farthest mountain in the kingdom. The journey is dangerous and most escorts ended up dead on the way but each and every year, the princess always made it and so the kingdom was safe._

_One year, the princess died on the journey. The kingdom went into a panic and so they referred to a famous oracle for help. This woman selected a young child by the name of–_

"Len lets go before the ice-cream shop closes!"

I closed the red book with a thud and grinned.

"Ok but let me borrow this before that ok?"

I walked to the counter, ignoring the comments of 'faster' or 'you slowpoke' over the beeps of the machinery. Finally, I walked out of the library and as soon as I did so, I felt the rush if the wind as Miku and Mikuo grabbed onto me and ran to the shop. 'Indulgence,' was the name of the ice-cream shop Miku and Mikuo had really wanted to visit. I licked at my banana ice-cream and listened to the jangling of coins at the counter.

"Leek please."

Leek?! No wonder they had wanted to come here, this must be the only place in the world which sold leek flavoured ice-cream… I continued licking my banana ice-cream cone when the man at the counter spoke to me.

"Yo Len, do you want to go back? To your real world I mean."

No words could describe how I felt back then.

"What?"

"Well, all the preparations have been completed and Rin has already left the tower…"

"What?!"

"Never mind, I'll just send you back anyways… you'll find me at the blue ice-cream store."

The blue-haired man smiled a most mysterious smile, gave me a wink and said something in a language I'm pretty sure didn't exist. Before you could say 'Bananas, leeks and oranges,' I was in a place which seemed to come from the medieval time. It was filled with old stores and people dressed in the traditional clothes. I turned to see Mikuo grinning at me, wearing armour with a complicated green design of swirls and curls. In his hand was a sword with its hilt decorated in emeralds and gold.

"Welcome back, Len."

Meanwhile, Miku found herself at the entrance of a cave and was greeted by a blonde girl who smelt of oranges.

"It's been so long, Miku."

* * *

**Yay! The real story finally begins! There are more ~Synchronicity~ elements now...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Was finally bothered to write another chapter for this ^^  
So I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Back

"Len… LEN!"

The faded sunlight hit my eyes, hitting me like a hammer, and I woke up with a start. Where am I?

"Oi Len, Get ready for breakfast already…"

This smell… oranges? I slowly got out of my bed, the thick covers heavy as rock but warm as though it was inviting me back to sleep…

"LEN!"

I almost fell out of the bed's impenetrable forces, barely managing to stay on the mattress. When I finally broke free I dragged my feet towards the doorway, wishing for the familiar warmth of the bed.

"I'm coming…"

This classic routine seemed all too familiar and my surroundings just added to the nostalgia yet I don't recognise such an area. Why? Because I'm not from here that's why…

The sweet smell of oranges wafted throughout the room and became even stronger around the kitchen. A scent which signified past and happier times…

As I sat down on the closest seat in the kitchen, Mikuo walked over to me, a threatening glare in his eyes.

"What do you want?"

The tone in my voice was not as menacing as I had hoped it to be.

"IDIOT!"

Sudden pain entered my head and I quickly tried to shield my head; A normal reaction with a crazy situation.

"Mikuo, don't be too rough on Len."

I looked across the room to see Kaito sipping on a warm drink and reading some kind of newspaper. Mikuo still continued, oblivious to Kaito's words.

"You take forever to wake up! Now we have even less time to prepare! Idiot brother!"

_Don't call Len-nii an idiot Mikuo!_

I looked up, that nostalgic voice again? Mikuo hit me again, harder than before.

"Pay attention idiot, you remember what we told you yesterday right?"

I remembered all right, all too well…

* * *

"Welcome back?! What do you mean welcome back? How the hell did I get here?"

I ignored the curious glances of people walking past us and continued to rant. This city, the people, the clothes, the sights and this world; where the hell was I?

"Yo Len, remember me?"

The smooth voice finally calmed me down. Wasn't this the guy from the ice-cream shop? He wore a rich blue coat, lined with threads of silver and gold and underneath was a full suit of armour which shone under the sun's glare. In his belt was a staff, made of wood which seemed to have many intricate markings and designs imprinted onto it, topped off by a mysterious blue sphere, appearing to glow under the heat of the sun.

"You're… You…"

I paused, trying to process all this information in my brain. Heck, who would be able to? My legs gave way underneath me and I fell to the floor, unable to think about my situation anymore.

"Someone just… tell me where I am…"

The two grinned at each other as though plotting something sinister and eventually turned to me.

"Welcome to the place of your birth, fate and destiny," they both said in unison.

"Here you will fight evil beasts."

Mikuo pretended to punch the air with his fists.

"Rescue a fair maiden."

Kaito seemed to sing that line…

"And destroy this world," they yet again said together.

"…"

They seemed to have been rehearsing that for a while now…

"What is this? Some kind of RPG? There's no way this is real… Is this some Virtual Reality thingo like that 'Sword Art Online' thing?"

"Nope."

"No."

Kaito's face turned serious as he turned to face me.

"This place is where you were born. Ever heard of different dimensions? Well, I sent all of us to one where their technology is more advanced but they have no magic. Here, our technology isn't as advanced but we have magic so it doesn't really matter."

Dimensions? This has got to be a dream.

"I don't understand; why am I here? Why did you send me there?"

"Let me finish, I sent you there to protect you as well as to let you to prepare."

"Prepare? Prepare for what?"

Mikuo seemed to get sick of my slow thinking process.

"Prepare to save your sister stupid!"

* * *

I ate my breakfast of eggs and bacon, or what appeared to bacon and eggs, food seemed to be different here as well.

"Well? How are we going to save this sister of mine?"

Kaito smiled.

"We go to where Miku is!"

"Don't just say that with a happy-go-lucky face!"

It was Kaito's turn to be pummelled by Mikuo's fist.

"Where did you send my sister anyways?" he demanded, threating the mage with another fist.

"Well…"

* * *

"Rin? Rin!"

Miku ran up and hugged the blonde girl wearing a white dress.

"I've missed you so much."

The blonde girl smiled evilly and pushed her 'friend' off her.

"Who have you been missing Miku?"

"Rin?"

The girl waved her hand to change her hairstyle and outfit revealing a woman of pink hair and wearing a brown and gold outfit as well as a shining blue necklace.

"We caught a hold of your plans two years ago you arrogant fools."

The pink haired woman waved her hand again and brought Miku to the ground.

"Luka, you traitor."

Miku blacked out leaving Luka smiling at her.

"Wrong, I've been with the other side since _that_ day."

She yet again waved her had to reveal a staff made of gold and topped with her own pink sphere.

"Ever since you betrayed me."

And with those last words, Luka began to chant. Miku slowly awoke and upon her face she wore a blank expression as though she had no soul.

* * *

"If Miku followed the plan correctly, she's already at Rin's side and has already infiltrated the other side," Kaito said everything as though he was confident everything was going according to plan.

Mikuo scoffed at is confidence, "Miku isn't as brave as you think she is and your magic isn't exactly fool proof you know."

"How rude, I passed my magic exams."

"More like they chased you out 'cause your magic was too horrible."

"WHAT?!"

I looked at the both of them fighting and then out the window.

"Miku, Rin, I hope you guys are ok…"


	5. Abrupt Ending (Sorry)

**A/N: I... I got lazy... So now i give you a summary on what is supposed to happen and everything as my thought process for this story has died...**

**I'm really really sorry for those who have followed this or maybe even favourited this...**

* * *

The previous princess was MEIKO, that's why KAITO is helping Len.

The reason why Len was transported over there was because his REAL parents wanted to keep him safe from the current royals.

'Over there' is another dimension (our world) and is referred to as 'Reality.'

Rin is to be sacrificed to a dragon (Synchronicity right there).

Mikuo and Miku were transported with Len to help him prepare and to prepare themselves.

Luka was part of Rin, Len, Miku and Mikuo's village but was kicked out after she was caught stealing from KAITO. She did it because she was poor. Mikuo revealed her and so yeah...

.::.

While travelling, Len comes across enemies, former friends and memories.

KAITO reveals his reason for helping them.

Miku is eventually made to fight againist the trio. She loses and joins them.

They find Luka, reveals her past. The four win and Luka joins them.

They meet the dragon, rescue Rin. Dragon destroys world but the five leap back into the other world.

And they all lived happily ever after...

* * *

**Excuse my laziness! I really had to write this down or this storyline would disappear from my mind forever... I'm not really good at writing 'adventure' or 'quest' type stories...**

**Sorry Again!**


End file.
